


I'm Sweet on You

by aquacat



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquacat/pseuds/aquacat
Summary: After their air conditioner breaks, Tokiya picks up some cold treats to help beat the heat. Otoya has a different idea.





	I'm Sweet on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orpheusheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/gifts).



It was hot.   


Otoya groaned and rolled over on the floor for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. The sweat on his back was starting to soak through his thin tank top, but the tiny fan did little to alleviate his discomfort.   


Of course their air conditioner had gone out during the hottest month of the year. Luckily, Tokiya was kind enough to go out to brave the heat. Otoya felt bad, not going with to help him carry their new unit, but Tokiya insisted he stay at home. His face was a little more red than usual. He probably didn’t want anything to happen to him. Tokiya was always so kind.

The heat in his stomach was welcome, unlike the humid blanket that covered his skin. Thinking about Tokiya kept his mind off the weather, and it made the time go by faster. He had to think of a way to show his thanks when he got back. Maybe he’d go through the trouble of making them dinner, now that the kitchen wouldn’t burn them to a crisp. Or maybe he’d clean their apartment, now that he’d have some energy. Perhaps they could take a bath and…   


Otoya jumped and nearly yelped when he heard the door slam open. Tokiya was home! Otoya peeled himself from the floor and hurried over to help Tokiya with the heavy box he must be struggling with. He rounded the corner and almost ran into Tokiya.   


There was no box between them to prevent the impact. Tokiya held his arm out to catch Otoya; his other hand held a plastic bag.   


“They were out.” Tokiya said. He made sure Otoya was steady on his feet before he pushed past him to remove his shoes. “Which I should have seen coming. Everyone must have had the same idea today.”   


Otoya tried to hide his disappointment, but a whine escaped him despite his efforts. That air conditioner would have been his saving grace. All of his plans for the night had been ruined in mere seconds, and the thought of sleeping on the cool floor again instead of the futon was almost too much to bear. He was even planning on asking Tokiya to cuddle too if he was in a good enough mood.   


“I ordered one, but it’ll be a few days..” Tokiya held out the bag to Otoya. “Here. I picked us up some ice cream.”

“You never eat sweets!” Otoya grabbed the bag and immediately dug through it. Popsicles, ice cream bars, single serve cartons… He really went all out. The heat must have been getting to him too.   


“Thank you, Tokiya!” Otoya went in for a hug, but Tokiya shot him a look that singed him more than the sun ever could. Instead, Otoya looked around until he found Tokiya’s favorite: a grape popsicle. “Let’s share this one first!”   


Tokiya took the treat and tore open the wrapper. He held on to one stick and Otoya grabbed the other. Once they pulled it apart, Otoya immediately bit into it. Relief instantly flooded his mouth, and he felt the cool ice run through his body. Why hadn’t thought about ice cream earlier?   


With his own half in hand, Tokiya took the rest of the ice cream to the kitchen. Otoya returned to his spot in front of the fan, making sure that there would be enough room for Tokiya to join him. His mind wandered as he ate his popsicle. Maybe they could buy some ice to put in front of the fan. Maybe they could sleep on the ice, and then it’d be cool enough to cuddle…   


Tokiya surprised him yet again when he sat next to him. Their legs almost touched, and Otoya stared at the gap that separated them. Tokiya didn’t seem to be bothered by the close proximity. He licked his popsicle, taking his time when Otoya was nearly half way through with his.   


“You should slow down.” Tokiya said. “You’ll get a brain freeze if you eat that too fast.”   


“But we have so much more ice cream we have to eat... “   


“Otoya. I bought enough to last us until the air conditioner gets here. And I don’t want to listen to you whine when your head inevitably starts to hurt.”   


Otoya pouted a bit, but he stopped chewing on his popsicle and opted to lick his like Tokiya. There wasn’t much left on his stick, but he sucked on what remained. His mind started to wander after Tokiya grew quiet again. Did Tokiya always like grape? He knew he liked chocolate a lot too. Did he like grape before his designated color was purple? What if he was a different color, would he like that flavor instead?   


The room was hot and muggy, and the popsicle started to melt. Sticky purple syrup dripped down onto his fingers and ran down his wrist. Otoya licked at his hand, but he spaced off too long for an effective cleanup. His tongue trailed down his arm, trying to collect as much of the mess as possible.   


“Tokiya!” Otoya said, tongue still out. “If you just let me eat it, I wouldn’t be all messy…”   


When Otoya glanced over at Tokiya, he froze. Tokiya’s eyes were locked on his hand, watching each stream of juice that ran along his skin. His own popsicle was melting, too, but Tokiya’s focus was clearly somewhere else. Otoya watched has he swallowed, hard, and moved his free hand to cover  _ something _ in his lap. The red blush that dusted his cheeks wasn’t just from the heat, apparently.   


Otoya felt his own face warming up too. Was Tokiya really…. Just from watching him? “Tokiya? Are you alright?”   


Tokiya turned away from Otoya and stuck his popsicle in his mouth. “S-sorry…”   


Otoya’s heart pounded in his chest. It had been a while since they’d done anything, with the heat being as bad as it was. But actually seeing Tokiya reacting to something so trivial was weird; it was usually Otoya that instigated things out of nowhere. The popsicle was no longer cold in his hand, but Otoya didn’t notice it anyway. He crawled over to Tokiya until he was seated directly in front of him.   


“Is the heat getting to Tokiya’s head?” Otoya asked. His free hand rested on Tokiya’s knee, and he leaned in as close as he could. Tokiya refused to look at him, but Otoya was determined to change that.   


“I’m fine,” Tokiya insisted. “It’s too hot for that anyway.”   


“Then maybe it’s okay if I do something else,” Otoya said. His hand snaked up Tokiya’s thigh until he reached the top of his shorts. Tokiya still didn’t react to his touch, but he hadn’t pushed him away either. Otoya took that as his cue to continue.   


Working the belt loose with one hand was tricky, but Otoya’s deft hands got the job done quick enough. The metal clanged on the hard floor, and Otoya almost laughed when that was what got Tokiya’s attention. He jumped, his knuckles going white around the stick of his popsicle.   


“Mine melted too much, I can’t enjoy it now… can I suck on this instead?”   


Normally, Tokiya would have rolled his eyes at a line like that. Instead, he just lifted his hips as Otoya tugged at the waistband of his shorts and boxers. As he pulled the garments down his legs, Otoya smiled when he saw that Tokiya was already completely hard. He coaxed his legs apart and slid between them. His hand wandered, sliding over Tokiya’s soft, damp skin. Goosebumps followed his fingertips, and Tokiya trembled slightly under his touch. His composure was almost completely gone.   


Otoya threw his popsicle to the side. Tokiya would scold him for the mess later, but he needed both his hands to make Tokiya feel good. He brought his wet hand to Tokiya’s length and stroked him slowly.   


Tokiya swore under his breath. He squeezed his eyes shut and at least made an attempt to control himself, but it didn’t take long until he was thrusting up into Otoya’s hand. The melted popsicle hadn’t dried yet, and each time Tokiya moved he coated himself in more of the purple liquid. Otoya kept leaning, pushing Tokiya until he was resting back on his arms.   


“Does Tokiya feel good?” Otoya asked. He crawled on top of Tokiya, still stroking him, and moved in to kiss him. Tokiya eagerly met him in the middle, his mouth open and moving against Otoya’s. He was sloppy and all tongue, and Otoya smiled into the kiss. He was really pent up, if he was already down to this state. Tokiya moaned into Otoya’s mouth before pulling back.   


“Please… Please, Otoya, more…”   


Otoya got a good look at Tokiya as he laid back on the floor. His forehead was slick with sweat, his blush was deep, and he his breathing was already labored. He looked up at Otoya with half lidded eyes, and Otoya did his best to deliver. He placed more kisses along Tokiya’s jaw before he moved, leaving a trail as he went down his body. Otoya stopped, inches above his cock, and he mouthed at the skin on his thighs.   


Tokiya squirmed under him, but Otoya hooked his arms around his legs and kept him still. He took his time exploring his body. Artificial grape filled his nose along with Tokiya’s natural musk and sweat. His skin was sweet and salty tasting, finally sticky from the sweat and popsicle mess. Otoya placed a kiss on the head of his cock before he took him in his mouth completely.   


Otoya could have gotten lost in Tokiya if he wasn’t careful. He tasted so good, even better now with the taste of grape still strong on his tongue. He kept taking him in, deeper and deeper, until his nose brushed against Tokiya’s soft hair. The taste and smell overpowered his senses, but Otoya had to stay composed for Tokiya’s sake. Tokiya asked for more, and Otoya had to deliver.   


Tokiya was a moaning mess. Otoya had just gotten started, but Tokiya wasn’t holding back the pleasure he felt. He was thrusting up again, and despite Otoya’s strong hold on him, he bucked up into the hot, wet heat of his mouth. Otoya didn’t mind. Tokiya was always responsive when he felt good, and Otoya was happy to let him ride it out however he wanted. If he was being honest, when Tokiya went down on him, he got excited too. He felt hands at the back of his head, fists balling up tufts of his hair. One hand was sticky and wet against his scalp. He must have had the same idea and thrown his popsicle away as well.   


Otoya picked up the pace, trying to move despite Tokiya’s tight grip and erratic hip thrusts. He was able to take him completely each time he moved, base to tip, nearly popping off each time he drew back. He tried to move his tongue along the veins on his cock, stimulating him even more than the tightness of his throat could. He squeezed his legs, his fingers digging into his skin. He wouldn’t mind if he bruised him somewhere people couldn’t see. He’d caught him admiring his love marks in the mirror when he thought Otoya wasn’t looking.   


“Otoya… Otoya…”   


Tokiya chanting his name hit Otoya right at his core. He could feel a tight coil deep in his stomach, and blood rushed to his lower half. His pants felt tight, but his focus was entirely on Tokiya right now. By the sound of things, he must have been close.   


Otoya wiggled a bit and brought one of his hands to the base of Tokiya’s cock. He took less of him in his mouth now, but his hand stroked what his mouth couldn’t reach. Instead, he sucked harder on the tip, licking the precum that was dripping from his slit. Tokiya pulled roughly at his hair, trying to get him off before he came. But Otoya was persistent, and he wasn’t going to let Tokiya make the floor any messier than they already had.   


He rubbed the skin on his thighs, trying to soothe him as he reached his climax. Tokiya curled forward, enveloping Otoya with his body as he came in his mouth, twitching and panting as he rode it out. Otoya managed to keep it all in his mouth, and he gently licked him a few more times before he swallowed it all. He pulled off Tokiya with a pop, and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while he tried to help Tokiya back onto the ground.   


Tokiya groaned and covered his face with his arm. His breathing was slowly starting to even out, but his face was still red as a tomato. He tried to mess with his pants, but Otoya grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with his. He flopped down onto his stomach, his chin rested on Tokiya’s chest.   


“How was that, Tokiya?”   


Tokiya brought his free hand to Otoya’s hair, gently ruffling his crimson locks. He paused after a moment and brought his hand to his face to examine it.   


“Sticky.” he said.   


“But did you like it?”   


“I don’t like being sticky.”   


“Tokiya!”   


Tokiya chuckled, light and airy with the exhaustion that had hit him after their ministrations. His hand found its way back to Otoya’s head. He scratched behind his ear, and Otoya melted into his touch. “Thank you, Otoya. You always take good care of me.”   


Otoya smiled at Tokiya’s praise. He wiggled and shifted his position until he was able to kiss Tokiya. He didn’t even hesitate to return the favor, even though he’d be able to taste himself on Otoya’s tongue.   


“It’s because I love you so much!”   


“I love you too, Otoya.”   


Otoya rolled onto his back, shoulder pressed against Tokiya’s. He knew what Tokiya meant when he said he hated being sticky. Now that everything was over, he felt gross with the sweat and popsicle that coated most of his skin. He didn’t even want to look around at the mess that had spread on the floor.   


“Why don’t we move this to the bath?” Tokiya nudged Otoya until they were both sitting up. “We worked up quite the sweat. And besides…” Tokiya grabbed Otoya by the chin and went in for another kiss.   


“I still have to return the favor.”   


**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Utapri Secret Summer! I hope you like it :3 
> 
> Title was definitely stolen from Up Down Up lol. Also I can't believe this is the first time I've ever written a complete tokioto thing, I love them so much but better late than never I guess... Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
